My Little Pony: Power of Elements
by Hikari Ino
Summary: The Mane 6 are off on a new adventure. This time they face off against an evil unicorn soceror out to capture 10 pony siblings with the power of elements of nature can they along with the chosen of light and stop before nature dies


**My Little Pony: Power of the Elements**

**By: Hikari Ino**

**Chapter 1: Story of the Elements**

Many people know of the great and powerful Elements of Harmony: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic.

Yet no one knows of there are more known as the Elements of Nature: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Thunder, Ice, Wood, Metal, Light, and Darkness.

The ten elements were known through the land as being of great protectors of nature, but if there are protectors there is someone to claim them.

In Canterlot in the castle of the royal pony sisters Celestia had just returned from rising the sun.

"Sister is something the matter we feel you are forlorn?" Luna said to her sister who had been in deep thought for a while.

"I have had visions for a while Luna and flashbacks of him..." Celestia said

Luna looked down knowing who she was talking about the pony who had planted the seeds of despair and jealousy into her heart all those years ago.

Just then the two heard something it was a dark melody someone sang making the two freeze in fear.

_**Flare up and burn it down  
from corner to corner with that hellfire  
don't leave a single trace  
burn down even their souls**_

_**Flare up and burn it down  
answer my calling right now  
burn down those foals with  
a crimson flame**_

The two rushed into the throne room sitting on Celestia's throne was a male unicorn with a black coat, gray mane and a gray tail, red eyes, and wore a red sorcerer robe.

"You...Luna go get the guards!" Celestia said

"Right away" Luna said as she ran as the door shut with a black glow

"Now Now Luna there's no need to send for the guard I'll be out of your's and the great Celestia's hair soon" the unicorn said as he sipped wine from a glass.

"Karo why have you returned you were banished to the desert years ago after you were defeated by Maelstrom" Celestia said.

"That reminds me where is big brother Celestia it must be hard for you to be ruler in place of him" the unicorn idenfied as Karo said.

Celestia's horn glowed attacking the unicorn angrily.

"_**ANSWER US YOU DEMON!**_" Celestia said slipping into a royal canterlot voice like Luna.

the unicorn laughed seeing the alicorn's eyes

"I have come back to reclaim which was denied me so try to stop me Celestia this time big brother can save you" Karo said as he disappeared in a black smoke and slunked out the crack of the door.

Celestia calmed herself as the guards entered with Shining Armor.

"Princess Celestia Princess Luna is everything alright?" Shining said

"there is an intruder in the castle Shining Armor have the guards form a search party make sure it's not lurking in the castle"

"Understood!" Shining said as he and the guards searched the grounds.

Luna looked at her sister as she walked to a stain glass window it depicted a male alicon with a gray coat, his mane and tail was composed with seaform green, storm cloud black, and a dark ocean blue, his eyes were also blue but they held what seemed to be stormy yet with a kind look, and finally his cutie mark was a large whirlpool. he seemed to have defeated a large 8 headed serpent a sword with ten lights coming out of the beast.

"Do you think I am a good leader Luna with all of my mistakes would he be proud of us?" Celestia asked her little sister

Luna nuzzled her sister trying to comfort Celestia.

"He will be proud of us sister now we have business you don't want them to see you like this" Luna said

Celestia dried her eyes as her horn glowed bringing over a parchment and wrote

"My dearest Twilight you and your friends must come to Canterlot immeditly it is a matter of life and death" Celestia said.

* * *

A few moments later Twilight and her friends entered the throne room of the two alicorns waiting for them

"Princess Celestia...Princess Luna..." Twilight said going to the two.

"Twilight I'm glad you and your friends managed to get here" Celestia said

"So what's the trouble you sounded spooked in your letter" Rainbow said

"Spooked is not the least of the problem" Luna said

Celestia made the six follow her as she showed them a stain glass window of Karo one half was him with blue eyes entertaining ponys the other was of his current self attacking the innocent.

"Long ago during the first era of peace there was a court unicorn name Karo." Celestia said.

"He was powerful sorcerer yet as time went on he began to become power mad" Luna said.

They noticed a picture of Karo going after ten lights in different colors.

"He then decided to go after something just as powerful as the Elements of Harmony...the Elements of Nature" Celestia said.

"uh what exactly are the Elements of Nature" Applejack said.

"The Elements of Nature are composed of the elements that create nature Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Thunder, Ice, Wood, Metal, Light, and Darkness." Luna said.

"Karo became consumed with possessing the elements and searched for those that held them" Celestia said

The six saw Karo defeated by ten ponys some earth some unicorns and some pegasus with Maelstrom leading them.

"Unfortunately Karo made a mistake his dark heart could not control the elements and he defeated them thanks to Maelstrom" Luna said

"He was banished but not before leaving seeds of madness and jealous around the land" Celestia said.

The ponys looked the picture.

"But now it seems that Karo has returned to finish what he started" Luna said

"You mean he's going to find the elements again" Fluttershy said.

Celestia nodded.

"So its up to you six to find the elements and keep them from falling into Karo's hoofs" she said

"You can count on us Princess" Twilight said

* * *

Meanwhile in a large tower in the desert Karo was mixing a potion

"A little bit of this a pinch of that and perfect" Karo said creating a puff of smoke

"Come on show them to me one of the elements of nature" he said

The smoke showed an earth pony with a glow of light brown with hints of green

"Ah the element of wood perfect to begin" Karo said his horn glowing black as a numerous colts of shadow with red eyes appeared around him

"Boys were going to Ponyville!" Karo said as the colts cheered laughing.

**So this is my first My Little Pony fic I hope I make other Bronys proud**


End file.
